PokeZoom
PokeZoom is a series created by H20guy. It takes place in an alternate universe in the Pokemon world, where pokemon are not living beings, but instead, certains humans(called Zoomanians) transform into Pokemon. Fans List *You know what to do * [[User:Sierravs.world|'Killed a pig and']] [[Message Wall:Sierravs.world|'ate a raw porkchop.']] 01:58, April 28, 2014 (UTC) * The Last Time Lord Or so they think! 02:13, April 28, 2014. * The Doctor is in. 12:57, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Episodes *List of PokeZoom Episodes Plot An organization of humans, with the strange power to transform into Pokemon, band together in an attempt to take over the world using their powers. Later on, a young Hiro Zuu, discovers he possess said powers. When the orginization begins to hunt other Zoomanians that might try to resist them, Hiro, along with other friends, humans and zoomanians, rise up, and prepare to defend themselves, and their home. Characters Heroes *Hiro Zuu-The main protagonist. Has no main type. (Eevee, TBA, and TBA) *Josei Chan-A normal human with no special powers and Hiro's best friend. Skilled in Kung-Fu *Honoo Kell-A hot-headed kid, and a childhood friend of Hiro and Rifu's best friend. Focuses on Fire-types. (Chimchar, TBA, and TBA) *Rifu Hezza-Shy and smart, childhood friend of Hiro, and Honoo's beest friend. Focuses on Grass-types.(Snivy, TBA, and TBA) *Mizu Latia-Calm and collected, Rifu and Honoo constantly compete for her love. Focuses on Water-types.(Piplup, TBA, and TBA) *Rakurai Farr-Hyperactive and unpredictable, friend of Hiro and others. Focuses on Electric-types.(Elekid, TBA and TBA) *Kumo Sen-Socially awkward, nerdy, and clumsy, friend of Hiro and others. Focuses on Bug-types.(Shelmet, TBA, and TBA) *Ishi Bush-Large and muscular, always roaring for a fight. Oldest of the Bush Siblings. Friend of Hiro and others. Focuses on Rock-types.(Onix, TBA, and TBA) *Kaze Bush-Young and small, but curious and cute. Youngest and only female of the Bush Siblings. Friend of Hiro and others. Focuses on Flying-types.(Emolga, TBA, and TBA) *Ken Bush-Serious, in both his training and his goals. Middle child of the Bush Siblings. Friend of Hiro and Others. Focuses on Fighting-types.(Riolu, TBA, and TBA) *Kokoro Lee-Smart and uptight, he comes from a line of rich land owners. Friend of Hiro and others. Focuses on Psychic-types(Abra, TBA, and TBA) *Chishi Venom-Sly and manipulating, she uses her looks to get what she wants. Friend of Hiro and others. Focuses on Poison-types(Nidorina, TBA, and TBA) *Kihon Kwa-Overweight and lazy, he tries to solve things peacefully, and usually fails. Afterwards, he just goes to sleep. Friend of Hiro and others. Focuses on Normal-types.(Munchlax, TBA, and TBA) * Chikyū Lur-Comedic, charming, and handsome, what all girls want in a guy. Friend of Hiro and others. Focuses on Ground-types.(Gligar, TBA, and TBA) *Kurisutaru Craah-Wise and proud, along with beautiful grey-hair. Usually gives guys the "cold shoulder." Friend of Hiro and others. Focuses on Ice-types.(Snorunt, TBA, and TBA) *Dorobō Haz-A quick and silent thief, with a bounty over his head. Anti-hero like traits. Friend of Hiro and others. Focuses on Dark-types.(Krokorok, TBA, and TBA) *Seishin Vi-Depressed, yet proud. Strong, yet sensitive. Wise, yet insane. Friend of Hiro and others. Focuses on Ghost-types.(Duskull, TBA, and TBA) *Kōseki Prin-Dedicated to prove that females are stronger than men, never backing down from a fight. Friend of Hiro and others. Focuses on Steel-types.(Mawile, TBA, and TBA) *Doragon Ferr-Street-smart and nearly unpredictable. Adopted brother of Yōsei. Friend of Hiro and others. Focuses on Dragon-types.(Axew, TBA, and TBA) *Yōsei Ferr-Polite and patient. Pink hair, and other feminine traits get him confused for a female. Adpoted brother of Doragon. Focuses on Fairy-types.(Snubbul, TBA, and TBA) MORE TO BE ADDED Category:Series